


Digital, Digital Get Down

by emphasisonem



Series: Less Than Professional [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cybersex, Established Relationship, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 03:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8233790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emphasisonem/pseuds/emphasisonem
Summary: “I miss you too, baby,” Steve replies, and Bucky can hear the smile in his boyfriend’s voice. “But this is what I’ve been workin’ toward. What we’ve been workin’ toward.”“Of course it is, Steve,” Bucky huffs out a laugh. “Honey, you know I’m so glad you’re gonna get back to pitchin’. Just lonely in this big ol’ bed without you.” 
  In which Steve and Bucky find a way to have some fun despite being apart.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I mean, if you're familiar with the cheesy N*Sync song I used for the title of this fic, you know where this is going ; ) 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!

“I miss you,” Bucky breathes into the phone, rolling onto his back and pulling the blankets around him tight. It’s February, which means pitchers and catchers have been called down to Clearwater, Florida in preparation for the upcoming baseball season. Steve’s thrilled that he’s healed enough to participate; his surgeon and physical therapist had cleared him a week before spring training was set to begin.

Of course, Bucky’s over the moon that Steve’s getting back on the mound, but he’s gotten used to having his boyfriend around. They haven’t moved in together yet, but more often than not he’s curled beside Steve in one of their beds, and the winter nights seem especially bitter now that the big blond isn’t here with him.

“I miss you too, baby,” Steve replies, and Bucky can hear the smile in his boyfriend’s voice. “But this is what I’ve been workin’ toward. What _we’ve_ been workin’ toward.”

“Of course it is, Steve,” Bucky huffs out a laugh. “Honey, you know I’m so glad you’re gonna get back to pitchin’. Just lonely in this big ol’ bed without you.”

“I’ll bet it is,” Steve’s voice drops to a low, slightly hoarse pitch, and Bucky shudders as he switches the call over to speaker, then runs a hand down his stomach. “Bet it’s cold too. You want me to warm you  up, sweetheart? Get you hot for me?”

“Always hot for you,” Bucky replies, fingers sliding past the elastic of the sweats he’s wearing, blunt fingernails scratching his pelvis as he edges closer to his rapidly hardening erection. “Steve, _please_.”

“Fuck, Bucky,” Steve rasps, chuckling. “Over a thousand miles away and you’re still drivin’ me crazy. You gettin’ hard, baby?”

“Mhmm,” Bucky moans, teasing the skin above his cock, breath coming in short, whistling gasps.

“God, you’re killin’ me,” Steve replies, panting lightly. “You touchin’ yourself yet, baby?”

“No,” Bucky groans, back arching as his toes curl, Steve’s shaky laugh sending a shiver down his spine. “No, not yet.”

“So good for me, honey,” Steve breathes, and Bucky wonders if Steve’s got a hand on his cock already. He whimpers at the thought, and Steve moans low.  
  
“God, you make the sweetest sounds, Buck,” Steve huffs. “Want you to play with your nipples, baby. Get’m nice and hard while I tell you what I wanna do to you. You like that idea?”

“Jesus, Steve,” Bucky replies through gritted teeth, hands sliding back up and underneath his thin t-shirt. He circles his nipples, slow and gentle before rolling them between his thumbs and forefingers, whining low in his throat.

“That’s it, Buck,” Steve praises him, and Bucky’s cock is already so hard it hurts. “Jesus, I wish I was with you. Wanna get my mouth on those pretty nipples baby, suck’m ‘til you’re beggin’ for my cock.”

“Steve,” Bucky moans, hips bucking as he pinches his nipples hard. “Baby, _please_.”

“So pretty when you beg for it, honey,” Steve groans, and Bucky knows he’s fisting his cock now, stroking slow and easy. “So pretty when you get all flushed and hard for me. God I wish I could be there, kissing down your chest, gettin’ that gorgeous cock of yours in my mouth.”

“ _Jesus_ ,” Bucky exhales, hands abandoning his chest and skating down his abdomen. “Steve, baby, you’re _killin’_ me.”

“You wanna touch yourself, honey?” Steve purrs, and Bucky whimpers, nodding before he remembers Steve can’t see him. And then all of a sudden he’s got a tremendous idea.

“Steve,” Bucky gasps. “Wanna see you, baby. You have your laptop with you, don’t you?”

Steve laughs, soft and inviting, and it warms Bucky from the inside out. “James Buchanan Barnes, are you suggesting we video chat? Because if you are, you better go and grab your laptop right now because that’s the best damn idea you’ve had since the handcuffs.”

“Hang on,” Bucky laughs breathlessly as he sets the phone down, mind reeling as he remembers Steve cuffed to the headboard a few weeks back, which is really fucking with his concentration as he scans the room for his computer. “Shit, where’d I leave the fuckin’ thing?”

“Lose your head if it wasn’t attached,” Steve chuckles, and Bucky can’t help but grin and shake his head. “C’mon, baby, now that the idea’s in my head I wanna see you.”

Bucky finally finds the laptop sitting on a chair, covered by a pile of clothes. He grabs it and boots it up quickly, telling Steve he’ll call him via FaceTime as soon as he hangs up. Steve answers on the first ring, his handsome face flushed, his smile taking Bucky’s breath away.

“We-” Steve laughs as he positions the computer for the best possible angle, and Bucky inhales sharply at the sight of the blond’s smooth flesh in the dim light of his hotel room- “Are going to get so, so good at cybersex.”

Bucky laughs as he sets the laptop on a high dresser, then maneuvers himself so that Steve can see as much of him as possible, smiling when he hears Steve’s breath hitch as he pulls off his t-shirt. “Yeah, I think we are. Now, where were we?”

“I think-” Steve smiles, and it’s impossible to tell from the video chat, but Bucky knows those beautiful blue eyes are dark with arousal. “You were about to touch yourself. But now that I can see you, why don’t you give me a little show, baby?”

Bucky grins wickedly, delighting in the way Steve sighs contentedly as he moves his hands back to his nipples and begins to play.

 

* * *

 

As Steve watches his positively sinful boyfriend begin pinching and rolling his nipples, moaning as he works himself up, he wonders for the millionth time how the fuck he got so lucky to find somebody as perfect as Bucky.

“Steve,” Bucky groans, his fingers working the hardened nubs of flesh. “Honey, touch yourself. Wanna watch you.”

Steve chuckles, low and deep, groaning as he takes his cock in hand and begins to stroke, gasping as Bucky moans.

“You like that, honey?” Steve questions, voice light and teasing even as he pants. “Like how hard you get me? God, wish you were here so I could get that pretty mouth of yours on my cock. Get me all wet and ready for your hole.”

“ _Steve_ ,” Bucky keens, a high-pitched desperate sound that lights Steve’s nerves on fire. “Baby, please, please let me touch myself.”

“Got a better idea, sweetheart,” Steve smirks, slowing his strokes. “Get the toy box.”

“Steve,” Bucky’s breath hitches as he scrambles to reach underneath the bed and pull up the box where he keeps his sex toys, and Steve throbs in his own hand as he thinks about what he wants Bucky  to do.

“You got lube in there, honey?” Steve asks, grinning as Bucky nods emphatically. “Start opening yourself up, baby. Want you to get yourself nice and wet. Wanna watch you fuck yourself on your fingers and then you can use that dildo that vibrates.”

“Fuck,” Bucky gasps out as he works open the bottle of lube. “Oh, fuck, baby, _yes.”_

“Thought you’d like that,” Steve chuckles as he stops stroking his own cock. Bucky whines at that, and Steve tuts sympathetically. “I know you wanna watch me, baby, but I don’t wanna come before I get to see the good stuff. Gotta pace myself; you’re so pretty when you’ve got a cock in you.”

“Gonna fuckin’ kill me, Rogers,” Bucky gasps out a laugh as he breaches his entrance, and Steve feels his mouth go dry as Bucky begins working himself open.

“That’s it, honey,” Steve breathes, voice harsh with desire. “God, wish I was with you, Buck. Can’t wait to get back inside you.”

“Steve, baby,” Bucky giggles, a filthy, happy moan slipping from his lips as he scissors his fingers. “You’re sweet, but we both know that by the time you get back here, you’re gonna need me to own you.”

“You think so?” Steve asks, shuddering at the thought of the brunet taking him in the way he just _needs_ sometimes.

“I know so, doll,” Bucky grins, hips bucking as he adds a third finger. “Fuck, Steve, so hard for you. Can’t wait to bury my cock in that perfect ass. Tie you down and tease you until you can’t think straight. You want that, baby?”

“Jesus, yes,” Steve breathes, hand flying to his cock and stroking. _He’s_ supposed to be the one in control right now, the one telling Bucky what to do, but the brunet likes to remind him now again who’s _really_ the boss in their bed.

Steve can’t say he minds.

 

* * *

 

Bucky groans as he begins sliding down onto the dildo beneath him, gratified by the way Steve moans as he watches.

“God, baby,” Steve whimpers, speeding up his strokes. Bucky begins to bounce, fucking himself hard, chest heaving with every breath. “God, you take it so good. Wish you were ridin’ me, honey.”

“Me too, Stevie,” Bucky gasps as he wraps a hand around his own cock. “God, I can’t wait to see you. Can’t wait to kiss you again, sweetheart.”

“Fuck, so good to me, Bucky,” Steve laughs as he gasps. “Go ahead, turn it on. Love the way you moan when it’s vibratin’ inside you, honey.”

“Jesus, Steve,” Bucky moans, giggling. “Fuckin’ filthy, you know that? Such a dirty mind, and that mouth of yours, _Christ_. Do they know how fuckin’ filthy their golden boy is?”  
  
“You love it,”  Steve croons. “Go on, baby, turn it on. Quit makin’ yourself wait for it.”

“Hah,” Bucky’s voice is high and breathy as he switches the dildo on, a shaky moan leaving his lips as it begins to vibrate. “Oh, _god,_ Steve, so fuckin’ good.”

“Look so good bouncin’ on that cock,” Steve’s voice is low and gravelly, completely fucked out, and it makes Bucky’s head spin. “Jesus, Buck, I’m so close. Wanna see you come, honey, I need it.”

“Steve,” Bucky groans, rising and falling on the dildo as he strokes frantically. “Steve, _please.”_

“That’s it, Bucky,” Steve moans. “God, ‘m gonna come. Come with me, sweetheart, come on.”

Bucky does.

 

* * *

 

Bucky’s keening high in his throat as his orgasm overtakes him, body shaking as his release spills over his hand and stomach, and Steve can’t take it. He gasps out Bucky’s name, coming in long, hot spurts as he watches his boyfriend ride the dildo. They’re both breathing hard, and then Bucky’s gasping out a laugh as he pulls the dildo from his entrance, flopping back onto the bed.

“While I greatly prefer having you here-” Bucky’s chest is heaving and he’s smiling so wide Steve’s heart might break with the beauty of it- “That was pretty fuckin’ incredible.”

Steve barks out a laugh as he grabs a couple of tissues, cleaning himself up before he grabs the laptop so that the two of them can really talk before bed. Steve knows what he wants to say. He wants to tell Bucky that he’s so in love with him he can barely stand it. That he never, ever wants them to be apart. But Steve knows that he needs to tell the brunet in person, make it special. Because _Bucky’s_ special.

Which is why he can’t keep the smile from his face as Bucky honest-to-god squeals when he finds out that Steve has wrangled him some time off so that the brunet can fly down for a few days and attend Steve’s first spring training game.

Win or lose, that day’s going to be a good one. Because Steve’s pretty sure Bucky loves him too.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you for reading!


End file.
